Death's Embrace
by BoredGamer
Summary: A distant shriek filled the air, signalling another had been hooked. He didn't take his eyes off her, silently wishing to sit up and take her into his arms, wishing he had his mobility, wishing he could save her and the rest, wishing to be out of this never-ending hell already.


Heavy footsteps hit the ground, Claudette desperately pushing herself to run as fast as she could. The adrenaline rushing through her body as she did so. The screams of her comrades having echoed into the night so quickly filled her with exponential dread. It was near impossible in her mind for every one of them to have been caught as quickly as they did, the entity must be in unbearable need for the killer to be this ruthless.

The roaring of the chainsaw overwhelmed her sense of hearing, almost deafening as the man wielding it approached at high speed. His presence gaining making her back tense as she prepared for the inevitable contact. No pallets, no buildings, no walls, just corn and trees which did little to put distance between herself and her pursuer. She desperately continued to search, to find something, anything before that dreaded weapon dug itself within her as it had done many times before. She had to do something, or this match was over before it had begun.

Intense pain shot through her back, feeling the skin tear as the chainsaw collided with her. Blood rapidly rushing from her body as she fell. Her mind dizzying and unfocused as she banged her chin against the solid ground, her senses completely overtaken by the suffering within her body. She softly sobbed, unable to silently endure as she laid unable to use her legs further. She let out a scream as the monster stepped over her, regarding her as he did the dirt she was now covered by.

She watched him stagger into the distance, leaving her to either bleed out or be hooked later. She saw the entrance doors nearby, taunting her with what could have been. She dug her nails into the ground, pulling herself towards them. It was futile, at this rate they had no chance of escaping but she needed to move from her spot. Needed to get away from where she had been caught, he would find her that she knew. When the killers were this ravenous there was no escaping them. She just needed to do something, she couldn't just lay there when others were in danger.

The doors towered over her as she managed to crawl her way in front of them, breathing heavily from the strain on her body. The tears and fatal wound worsening from her actions, blood trailing behind her. It took her a moment as she rested to realize the weeping she was hearing was not from herself, but from another close by. She strained her neck to look around, unable to push her body off the group limiting her view.

"Hello?" her voice cracked and barely audible.

Something moved in her peripheral vision, she studied it as it dragged itself closer. She recognized the figure coming into view, his familiar long hair and green windbreaker. He was as worse for ware as she was, only able to use his arms from the damage done. He let out a huff as he collapsed his weakened body beside her, cries of pain escaping his throat. He turned his head, laying on his cheek as they locked eyes.

Claudette rested her own on her arm, placing her other hand in the grass between them. He raised his, placing it overtop of hers gently. She opened her palm, allowing him to take her hand in his, lightly squeezing it in hopeless reassurance. Jake blurred in her vision, too many tears spilling now to be blinked away. Her shaking worsened, body jerking painfully as she laid unable to hold her emotions back. His grip on her hand tightened, a painful glint in his eye as he could do no more than watch.

A distant shriek filled the air, signalling another had been hooked. He didn't take his eyes off her, silently wishing to sit up and take her into his arms, wishing he had his mobility, wishing he could save her and the rest, wishing to be out of this never-ending hell already.

The heartbeat began faintly pounding in his ear, growing steadily as the twisted hunter returned for his prey. Jake felt every hair on his body stand on end, fingers paling from his grip on her hand. He didn't look up, didn't give the creature any sort of recognition or attention. His back stiff as he prepared to be hoisted onto his shoulder, usually the first the killers wish to rid the existence off.

His eyes widened, heart pounding like it was trying to physically harm him as he watched the Hillbilly come into view, standing on the other side of Claudette. His body frozen in place as all sounds around him beside his own went dead silent. He watched as she was picked up, hand slipping from his now limp hold. Everything briefly slowed for only a second before he lunged out, trying to grasp her hand again. Crying out protests as he watched the scene unfold.

He twisted his body to keep her in view as she was carried off, Hand outstretched as far as possible as her own tried in vain attempt to reach his. He listened to her screaming bloody murder, pounding against her capture in desperate attempt to escape. She wiggled, punched, kicked, crying as if she had been stabbed repeatedly. Jake tried to call out to her, throat locked up causing his words to because indescribable croaked noises.

As she disappeared into the distance, he lowered his arm in defeat. Tears stained his face, clearly seen as they partially washed the dirt and blood from his cheeks. His face scrunched up as he failed to keep his emotions from showing, biting his lip enough to bring blood. He slammed his fist against the ground, cursing the entity, the killers that followed its sadistic desires, cursing his inability to save the ones he regarded as family, cursing himself and everything around him in a fit of depressing rage.

He could never truly save them; he could never truly save her.

* * *

A/N: I've had this idea written down to do after I had a match with my best friend Kitty quite some time ago. Where within 5 minutes we were all downed by a prestige Hillybilly. As he was hanging another another player my friend and I crawled over to each other and made our characters lay beside one another (she was Jake and I was Claudette). The hillbilly eventually came back and took me away as she got to watch and this idea was born- I eventually got around to writing it after the last few days have been getting to me and I needed to vent, writing this helped quite a bit so- hope you enjoyed the suffering. -hearts-


End file.
